Ain't No Cry Baby
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: Turtle tots story. When Raph is discovered in tears by his younger smart brother during the night he feels the only way that Donnie will keep his secret is by threatening him. It works, after all big brothers don't get scared & they certainly don't cry right? Will Raph realise that fear is no way to keep a secret or will he pay a terrible price for rejecting Donnie's words comfort?
1. Scary Movies

**Just a little bit of a change my friends. Had this idea bubbling for quite a while so I thought I'd give it a crack. Not too long a story I don't think but enough to keep you all satisfied? I hope so! Enjoy my dear readers.**

 **XXXX**

Ain't No Cry Baby

a.k.a

Big Brothers Don't Get Scared

Chapter 1 Scary Movies

Raph cautiously looked around as he clambered into the pit with his pillow. He had asked his brothers to join him to secretly watch the late night horror movie marathon. Leo being the teacher's pet said it would be wrong to betray Master Splinter's trust, typical goody two shoes that he was. Donnie said he had some new blah, blah book he wanted to read (boring!) and Mikey, well, Mikey was a baby. He knew the little dork would chicken out on him.

Settling in front of the TV, Raph flipped the remote control and punched the buttons until he found the right channel. It was their loss anyway. They were all big babies really, they didn't have the guts to watch a scary movie. The intro music started and Raph grinned.

"Bring it on!" he whispered excitedly.

XXXX

An hour into the first film and Raph wasn't even half as brave as he was when the movie began, not that he would actually admit it. He was hugging his pillow and peering over the top, bright green eyes wide with shock he watched the most horrible thing he could have ever of imagined. The crew of a mining ship sat around a table having breakfast after their friend (after been attacked from some face hugging creature, that was suctioned to his face); had woken up after said creature had finally detached itself and died. Raph watched with mounting horror as the man began to writhe on the table in terrible agony. There was a spurt of blood, a crack of bones and well, a vicious alien burst out of his chest.

"Aaah!" the nine year old ducked behind his fluffy white barrier. His heart racing, Raph dared to look back at the screen. Surely it couldn't get much worse than that, could it?

He was wrong. The film just got more and more scary, more and more violent and more and bloody. It never occurred to him at all to turn the TV off but darn it! He could do this! He had to prove it to himself more than anything that he wasn't a baby.

After too much blood, gore and violence the film finally ended and feeling totally numb Raph immediately turned off the TV. Silence descended in the lair, quiet and oppressive. Raphael stayed where he was for a moment hugging the pillow as if his very life depended on it. Sure it was a horror movie marathon but enough was enough. He didn't think he could get through another movie like that.

Looking around Raph quickly scrambled out of the pit and imagining the horrid insectoid like alien jumping out of every dark shadow, the boy bolted to his room turned on every light he had and dived under the security of his bed's warm blanket.

XXXX


	2. Good Intentions

**Just finished this chapter so I thought I would post it. Enjoy :)**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 2 Good Intentions

Donatello had been reading for far too long but he didn't care. Under his blankets with torch in hand he avidly devoured another page of Stephen Hawkins' 'A Brief History of Time', a rare find that Master Splinter had brought back for from his most recent foraging excursion.

Donnie's chestnut red eyes glowed with delight as he turned to the next page, ready for more knowledge to consume. "Fascinating," he murmured.

A strange sound suddenly disturbed him and frowning he raised his head and listened. He shook his head dismissing it. Donnie went back to his reading when he heard it again. This time he sat up straight and pushed the blanket off his head. He knew what it was now, somebody was crying.

It was probably Mikey. Donnie sighed. Well, he couldn't just ignore him. The boy slipped out of bed and crept across the way to his younger brother's room. He gently pushed it open and peered inside. Much to his surprise Mikey was fast asleep, lying in one of his typical archaic positions which Donnie couldn't believe his sibling found comfortable.

There it was again! Well, now he was totally baffled. Who was it then? Leo? Unlikely but it was worth checking, Donnie shrugged to himself. He repeated the same quiet action, taking in his oldest brother's tidy room and seeing Leo sleeping peacefully under his ying yang printed covers. No, just as he had suspected.

Well, that only left... surely not? Not Raph? He crept over to the door next to his room and lightly pushed it ajar, and much to his surprise the crying lilted out. The need to find out what was wrong with his older brother overrode every other thought and Donnie pushed the door wide enough to step inside.

"Raph?" he softly called to the mound in the tiger print bed.

There was a hiccup of a frightened gasp and the mound whipped suddenly around vivid green eyes wide with terror. Tears coursed his cheeks in thick glassy rivulets. The fear slipped back and relief pooled for a fraction of a second, then an angry scowl fell across Raphael's face.

"Raph?" Donnie asked cautiously. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Get out Donnie!" came the belligerent response to his concern.

Feeling a little intimidated but not enough to retreat, Donatello stood his ground. Something was definitely wrong and he wanted to know what. "Something's wrong Raph, what is it?"

"Stop poking your nose into things that it don't belong Donnie!"

"That it 'doesn't' belong Raph," Donnie corrected automatically.

Raph roughly scrubbed the wetness from his face. "Donnie get lost!"

At this Donatello frowned. "I only came here to help Raph-"

"You can help by not letting the door smack you in the butt on the way out!"

Donnie didn't budge. "Did you have a bad dream?"

For a second Raphael faltered and in that instant Donnie knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "You watched that horror movie marathon, didn't you?" he said knowingly.

A flash of panic seemed to streak across his elder brother's face, maybe even a hint of fear if that was possible. He'd never known his hot headed brother to be scared, but then again, there was a first time for everything. "It's okay you know Raph, it's alright to be scared. There's no shame in it," Donnie paused as a deep frown started to fall across his older brother's face.

"I mean, you could even look at it this way, the horror film wasn't real. It's all special effects and actors and the alike. D-do you see where I'm coming from Raph?" Donnie swallowed apprehensively as the silence stretched out between them like a bottomless abyss. Raph's icy glare was starting to chill his blood and as he always did when he got nervous poor Donnie's over explaining got the better of him. "You also have the screen writers who come up with the plot and the characters and you also have storyboard artists who draw up each shot so the director can get the cameras in the right positions and-"

"You are just full of useless information, aren't ya Donnie?"

"B-but I-"

Before Donatello could register what had happened, Raph had lurched out of his bed and grabbed him by the ridge of his shell. "I want ya to listen to me Donnie, and I want ya to listen good," Raphael said menacingly.

Donnie bit his bottom lip and nodded.

XXXX

Initially it had been a relief to see Donnie in the doorway but it quickly slipped away when he realised. He had been caught crying by his younger brother. His self defensive mechanism kicked in and his anger started to take over. Through his pointless babbling Donnie knew what he had done. What had happened. Then he had the nerve to tell him that it was okay to be scared.

Scared? Him, Hamato Raphael? Scared?! How dare the little nerd say that!

He could see how his expression was making his little brother nervous. He started to over explain which was just so Donnie. Well. The knowledge that Donatello had was never leaving this room. He leapt out of bed and closed the gap between them with a frightening speed.

He snatched the ridge of his shell and pulled the little know it all down to his level. It annoyed him that Donnie was taller than him but he had no muscle mass and Raph used this to his full advantage. The kid was a weed and Raphael was going to make damn sure he knew about it.

"I want ya to listen to me Donnie, and I want ya to listen good."

The skinny wimp nodded and Raph pulled him in closer. "I ain't no cry baby."

"I-I never said you wer-"

Raphael gave Donnie a good shake for interrupting. "I ain't finished talkin'!" he snapped and his brother fell silent. "Don't ya dare even breathe a word of this to anyone else, understand me?"

Donnie shuddered a vigorous nod.

"Ya say anythin' to anyone about what ya saw in here I'll beat the green off ya. Got me?"

"Y-yes, I-I got you," Donnie stammered.

"Good," Raph growled and abruptly threw his brother back.

The klutz actually tripped over his own gangly legs and landed on the floor with a yelp. What a wimp!

"Now get outtah here nerd master!"

Scrambling desperately to his feet Donnie beat a hasty retreat. Seconds later a door clanged shut.

Raph nodded to himself, absently rubbing a hand up his arm. As long the brainiac kept his mouth shut his secret was safe. Donnie would rue the day he crossed him if he did. Raphael shut the door and returned to his bed. When he finally felt brave enough to shut his eyes he tried not to think of monster insect aliens.

XXXX

Donnie could not get out of Raph's bedroom fast enough. As his bedroom door closed behind him, he panted in shivering breaths. What had just happened? Sure Raph had pushed him around countless times before but this time, it was, different. The gleam in his acid green eyes was unlike anything he had seen before. He had truly feared for his life.

All he had tried to do was offer some reassurance but Raphael had turned around and literally beat him with it. That was the best description. Donnie glanced at his hands. They were still shaking. By Darwin's Beard, Raph had scared him to death!

An unexpected sob burst up his throat and he pressed a hand against his mouth to stop the sound escaping. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut like Raphael said. Surely then he wouldn't wail him, not without a good reason?

Another unwanted sob jolted his chest and Donnie dived into his bed. He wrapped the covers tight about him and fought the fear that bloomed in his throat and coursed down his cheeks.

XXXX


	3. Keeping Quiet

**Apologies that this took so long. I honestly wasn't sure where to end the chapter, but I found a natural place to stop. Thank you all for you interest so for in this story :)**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 3 Keeping Quiet

Raphael was the last one up for breakfast. Rubbing his eyes he yawned widely just before he entered the kitchen. Surprisingly he had managed to get more sleep and no horrible monsters decided to join him for the night which was a relief. He clambered up the nearest stool and flopped down on the seat.

He noted Donnie was sat adjacent to him, next to Michelangelo, nursing a bowl of now soggy cereal and looking like he hadn't slept a wink last night. He was usually bent over some random book whilst he ate but this morning he was just staring into his bowl as if the answer to some unknown question was waiting for him in there. Something niggled at the back of his mind but Raph shrugged it off.

"Heads up bro!" Mikey called across the table and slid the cereal box across to him.

Without thinking about it Raph caught it and poured it into his waiting bowl.

"So, how did the horror marathon go last night dude?"

Raphael froze, his right hand wrapped about the milk carton. In his peripheral vision he saw Donnie's eyes flick in his direction before focussing back down. That little blabber mouth! He couldn't keep his mouth shut for even one night?!

He glared across at Donatello who met his furious gaze with wide eyed terror. He shook his head vigorously and Raph's eyes narrowed.

"I tried to stay awake but I guess I fell asleep, sorry bro," Mikey added sheepishly, not catching Raphael's silent accusation of Donnie.

Still suspicious but relaxing somewhat, Raph sat back and sloshed a good amount of milk on his cereal.

"You really shouldn't have watched that marathon last night Raph," Leonardo began.

Oh, great here we go…

"You betrayed Master Splinter's trust."

"Oh I did not," he retorted with an irritable shrug of his shoulders.

"You did so."

"Look, I'm tired alright Leo. Just back off and gimme a break-"

"And why are you tired Raphael?"

Raph froze, spoon midway to his mouth. Sewer apples! How was he going to talk his way out of this one?

"Raphael woke up earlier that he intended to Master Splinter," Leonardo answered in his stead.

Splinter raised an eyebrow and looked back down at him. "Is that so, Raphael?"

With a quick look at his older brother, Raph snapped his gaze back to his sensei. "It is Master Splinter."

Their father nodded. "Very well, training starts in ten minutes my sons. I suggest you all be prompt."

"Hai sensei," the brothers all chimed together.

With that the tall rat turned about and made his leave.

When Raph was sure that Master Splinter was out of earshot he glanced across at Leo. "Why didja do that? You're usually like the world's worst liar."

Leonardo looked back at him, staring him squarely in the eye. "Because what I think doesn't matter. I wasn't about to drop you in it," Raph quirked an eyebrow and was about to say something when Leo continued. "It's up to you to come clean and tell Master Splinter what you did."

Any words of thanks Raph was about to say died on his tongue. Self righteous teacher's pet. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Donnie smirk. Without a second's hesitation he shot daggers his younger brother's way.

"You got somethin' ya wanna say you skinny dork?"

Donnie's features turned ashen. A nervous swallow and the boy gave a tight shake of the head

.

"Good," Raphael growled back and finally began to eat his now soggy cereal.

XXXX

Once in the dojo Raph was suddenly quite pleased that they would be partnered up to spar one another. However when Donnie was made his opponent his heart sank a little. It wasn't going to be much of a fight but, at least it would be quick. He really wanted to give Leo a pounding.

As they faced one another Raph noted the nervous stature Donnie held. He might be a weed but he usually held a firmer stance than this. He was always out there to try and prove himself, despite the fact that he got pummelled nearly every time. Heck, even Mikey could run circles around him. Well, Raph wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Hajime!" Splinter gave the command and Raph didn't hesitate.

He flew at his younger brother who actually yelped and blocked the attack. Raph tried again and again, twirling his blunted blades and trying to provoke an attack but Donnie seemingly refused to fight. If Raphael didn't know any better he would have said Donatello was afraid of him. Well, so he should be! Sneaking around and calling him scared? Raph began to feel a prickle of anger needle itself through his mind and his attack upon Donnie became ever more fierce.

Finally Donnie lifted his bo staff, clipping his blunted sai and knocking him clean in the face. It was more an accident that a blatant attack, Raphael knew that but he still took umbrage to it.

"That's how you wanna play it, you little nerd?"

His strikes came in so furious and fast that Donnie could not keep up with him. "Stop! Stop, please!" his brother begged.

"Yame!"

Donnie fell onto his shell as Raph, his adrenaline still surging fell with him. "I didn't say anything," his brother whimpered as he was bodily pulled up and off his brother.

"Your anger is not a weapon Raphael," Splinter scolded.

"Hai sensei," Raphael averted his gaze as Master Splinter then turned to Donatello.

"Donatello I know Raphael intimidates you but pure defense is not going to win a battle."

"H-hai sensei," Donnie stammered.

With that their teacher turned about and struck his crystal cane against the floor. "Again!"

Raphael readied himself but Donnie just stared back at their sensei with dismay. He caught eyes with Raph and then did something that surprised everyone. He threw down his bo staff and shook his head. "No," he said in a small voice.

"Donatello, arm yourself!" Splinter said firmly.

The boy took a step back and to everyone's shock defied Splinter a second time. "NO!" Glancing back at Raph, Donnie turned and fled the dojo.

Again something irritated Raphael at the back of his mind but he dismissed it just as quickly. "Wimp," he uttered as he stared at the dojo's empty doorway.

"Leonardo, find you brother. Bring him back."

"Hai sensei."

As his goody two shoes older brother ran to do his father's bidding Raph flipped the training sai in his hand.

"Raphael."

He fumbled the blade and dropped it.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Raph stiffened. "No."

"I sense a rift between you and Donatello. Care to tell me what that rift is?"

"There ain't no rift Master Splinter."

His father and teacher let a soft but frustrated sigh. "Very well. Maybe Donatello can enlighten us after Leonardo brings him back to the dojo."

A flare of panic sparked in Raphael's chest. "There's nothing wrong sensei, promise!"

"Let's hear what you brother has to say."

Raphael swallowed nervously and looked back to the doorway. Leonardo walked back in and he was alone.

XXXX

What had he done? What had he just done? He shouldn't have defied Splinter like that! Donnie leant on the door to his 'lab' and tried to slow his panicked breathing. He just couldn't face Raphael again. He hadn't done anything wrong. He'd kept his mouth shut and still Raph tried to wail on him.

"Donnie!"

The boy froze as he heard his oldest brother's voice travel across the lair. Quick as a whip he flung himself through the doorway and pulled the door's handle with him. The heavy metal slammed shut and Donnie tripped back and fell on to his shell.

"Donnie! C'mon! Master Splinter wants you back!"

Donnie scrabbled back from where he now sat, heart pounding so hard he could hear it reverberating through his ears.

"No!" he cried back and heard Leo start to turn the handle of the door.

In a snap Donnie was back on his feet and leapt at the door, he caught the handle but he didn't have the strength to stop it moving. His feet scuffed the floor as his brother pushed the door from the other side. "Darn it Donnie! Let me in!"

"Please, just leave me alone Leo!" Donatello pleaded.

There came a decisive shove and Donnie yelped as he fell back for the third time that morning. "Donnie, what's gotten into you?"

Donnie scrambled to his feet and backed off. "Nothing!" he replied with a slight high pitched whine to his tone.

Leo stared back at him, now showing genuine concern. "Donnie, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Daring to turn his back, Donatello retreated further into his lab trying to find some kind of distraction.

"You know you can talk to me, don't you Donnie?"

The little genius finally turned around, staring at a half finished circuit board in his hands, belonging to the laptop he was trying to build himself. "I-I'm just not feeling all that great right now Leo," it was honestly a part truth.

He could almost see the thoughts that flicked through his oldest brother's mind but to his utmost relief Leonardo didn't press the matter further. Leo sighed and turned to leave. "That's it?" he said quietly.

Donnie nodded. "Yes Leo, it is."

"Alright then, I'll let Master Splinter know," seconds later he was gone.

Fresh guilt pooled inside poor Donnie and he stared back at the empty space his brother had left. He could always talk to Leo, and the disappointment he saw reflected in Leo's deep blue eyes actually physically hurt. The tension twisted in his chest like a tightly coiled iron spring until it got unbearable. A lump started to bloom in his throat once more and he ran back to the door but Leo was long gone.

With a wretched hiccup Donnie heaved the door closed and slumped down to his knees as the barrier squealed shut. Hands flat against the cold metal the boy rested his forehead against the door and felt the tears involuntarily spill down his cheeks. He didn't like keeping secrets from his family. He only wished that Raph would let him off, after all he was only trying to help, right? He would have never had said anything anyway. Raph just didn't give him the chance to explain. A gentle sob bubbled up his throat and before he could stop it he was crying.

XXXX


	4. Half Truths

**Sorry for the delay folks! I hope to have this story completed within the next couple of weeks. There are three more chapters to go after this one. See? I said this was a short one! Anyway, please read and enjoy and thanking everyone so far who has commented, fav'd and/or followed this story. It really means a lot to me! :D**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 4 Half Truths

Raphael didn't know wether to be relieved or concerned when Leo returned to the dojo without Donnie. He felt an unwanted tension grip his chest as his older brother approached them.

"Where is Donatello, Leonardo?"

Leo seemed rather hesitant and unsure about himself. Raphael started. Good grief! Was he about to lie again?

Leo twisted his hands together almost anxiously and valiantly tried to keep eye contact with Master Splinter but kept breaking away. "He- ah, he said he wasn't feeling all that great Sensei."

Raph's bright green eyes flicked up at Splinter's, his brow furrowed not able to read his father's expression at all. Even he knew Leo was covering for Donnie, but covering for what? Did the little coward actually spill his guts to Leo and beg him not to say anything? A small scowl found it's way onto his face. Well, he was going to have another 'chat' with the little tattle tale as soon as he could.

Splinter canted his head ever so slightly, stroking his beard twice before giving his answer. "Very well Leonardo," he then looked over all of them. "You're dismissed for the day my sons. I have things that I must attend to."

With that their father swept out of the room, leaving the brothers looking extremely puzzled. Raph shook his head to recollect his thoughts. "Hey Leo, what did Donnie say to you?"

A slight furrow creased Leonardo's brow. "Not much, why?"

"Nothin', just curious," Raph replied haltingly.

Leo's eyes narrowed in suspicion before taking Mikey's arm to lead them both out of the dojo. "C'mon Mikey."

"What's wrong with Donnie?" Raph overheard his baby brother ask.

"Said he wasn't feeling well," was all Raphael caught before they both were out of earshot.

Raph bunched his fists together as he glared at the floor. Even though his older brother said nothing he certainly knew something. Damn it! What did that little squint say?!

The boy barrelled into the main living area and came to abrupt halt as he saw Master Splinter enter Donnie's lab. Raph's heart starting hammering afresh and he pounded up the steps just as the door closed behind his father. No! Donnie was going to drop him right in it if he was alone with sensei but there was no way he was going to stride right in there either.

Raph fretted, clenching and unclenching his fists outside the lab door. Finally deciding he pressed an ear to the door and tried to listen to what was being said. It was incredibly muffled much to his frustration. He strained to hear but to no avail, it was simply impossible. A slight cough sounded behind him and Raph whipped around to see Leo glaring at him.

"Alright Raph, what are you up to?!"

Raph bristled. "Mind your own business Leo!" he snapped back.

"You're up to something and I want to know what!"

"Just get lost Leo!"

The door to the lab sudden opened and a strident voice echoed across the expanse. "Yame! What is all this noise about?" their father demanded.

Leonardo looked shamefully at the floor. "Apologies sensei, I-I didn't mean to raise my voice."

Splinter's piercing gaze swept across to Raph's and he felt himself pale from the intense glower. "Just a, misunderstandin' sensei," he uttered, unable to look the tall rat in the eye.

"A misunderstanding is all it better be Raphael," Splinter warned. He stared down at him, as if he was reading every stance of his body pulled and twitch his expression made.

Raph felt his feet shift with involuntary nervousness.

Master Splinter final broke his scrutiny and cleared his throat. "I suggest you both find something to occupy yourselves with, away from Donatello's Laboratory. No disturbances from either of you. Is that understood?"

"Hai sensei," the pair said in unison.

With a curt nod Splinter swept away leaving the two older brothers staring after him. Their eyes suddenly met and Leo's narrowed. It was a look that said, 'This isn't over, trust me.' Raph glared back. Neither said a word. Leonardo finally turned about and left.

Raphael felt himself bristle. With a look alone Leonardo knew exactly how to ruffle his feathers. He just had to know something! Donatello had to have said something to him, Raph just knew it. And goodness knew what he'd blabbed to sensei too. He glanced across the main living area. Master Splinter was nowhere in sight and Leonardo was now playing one of the video games with Michelangelo. He took a breath and silently ran up the steps to Donnie's Lab, blatantly defying his father's warning but right now following the rules was at the bottom of Raphael's agenda. He had a certain know it all brother that had to be put in his place.

Raph hefted the door with an ominous metal squeal, slipped inside and shut the heavy barrier behind him as he glowered across the chamber. Donnie was sitting at his workbench, dwarfed by the dimensions of his reclaimed computer chair despite his height. Upon hearing the door sound he silently inclined his head.

"Sensei?" he uttered.

"Guess again pipsqueak," Raph growled.

He saw Donnie freeze and then slowly glance over his shoulder. His chestnut red eyes were as wide as saucers. He looked absolutely terrified.

'Well, so he should be,' Raph thought. He cracked his knuckles and approached Donnie like a wolf stalking a baby deer.

"Raph, wh-what do you want?" he asked fearfully.

"We're going to have a little chat Donnie," Raphael said darkly.

Donnie just sat frozen in his chair like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming juggernaut.

XXXX

 _A few minutes before…._

Donnie clambered up into his computer chair with an uncertain wobble but recovered as he sat himself down and pulled various circuit boards toward himself. He sniffed and absently rubbed the back of his hand over his tearstained cheeks. This was the only way he could attempt to forget about the happenings of the day so far, set his mind onto one of his projects. He was examining the wirings when he heard the door sound behind him.

For a moment his heart leapt in his chest and he swivelled his chair around. "Leo?"

Closing the door behind themselves was a tall and dominating figure and Donnie's heart sank, accompanied by a burgeoning sense of unease. His father was probably here to demand why he hadn't returned to the dojo with Leonardo. More likely reprimand him for defying his father in the first place. The wretchedness he had just felt only minutes before started rising again and he swivelled his chair back round and looked away, staring down at his workbench, clenching and unclenching his fists as he fought the unwanted swelling that returned to his throat.

"Donatello."

Donnie dipped his head lower over his workstation, trying to make himself look as small as possible to shrink out of sight.

"Turn about and face me my son."

Donnie found himself shaking his head, once more defying Splinter. He felt a burning behind his eyes and he bit his bottom lip.

"Donatello?" a pause. "Look at me my son," came the gentle words, the last tone of voice he expected to hear.

"I-I can't," he all but whispered.

"Oh, why is that? Does something ail you my child?"

In that moment Donnie wanted to tell his father everything but that green fire that had ignited in Raphael's eyes in the dojo burned into his mind and he couldn't. He just couldn't. Donnie sat there, shaking his head, hands slipping onto his lap. "N-no sensei," he whimpered.

He felt Splinter rest a hand on the back of his chair and slowly he was turned around to face the gentle features of his father. Donnie instantly looked away, unable to look his sensei in the eye. "Donatello, what is wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he said in a small voice.

Splinter reached out and caught a light finger under his chin and finally coaxed him to look up. He could feel his eyes well up despite his efforts to stop it. "My son, whatever it is, I promise, I will not get angry."

A small sob escaped before he could swallow it back down and a rogue tear tumbled down an olive cheek. He scrunched his eyes shut with a sudden self loathing. "I-I'm sorry sensei," he murmured.

Splinter canted his head. "What are you sorry for Donatello?"

"F-for saying no, f-for running away. I-I didn't want to fight Raphael again. H-he scared me," Donnie suddenly clamped a hand to mouth. Oh god! Was that saying too much? Did he just give too much away? Several more tears broke free and he squeezed his eyes shut again. The tension gripped his chest like a vice and already he could feel the fear begin to pool inside him again.

A gentle finger brushed the tears away. "Donatello, I am sorry."

Glistening mahogany eyes blinked open at the unexpected apology.

"I shouldn't have forced you to do something you clearly did not want to do," his father cupped the side of his face with his hand as he slowly rose back to his feet. "Take courage next time my son. You have so much potential inside of you."

Loud voices were sudden raised just outside his lab door and for a moment Donnie blanched. He saw Splinter frown slightly. "I will tell your brothers to give you some 'space' as they put it, for the rest of the day. Yes?"

"Hai sensei," Donnie said quietly. He peered up, "thank you father."

Splinter presented him with a soft smile. "You are welcome Donatello."

With that Splinter exited the room and Donnie winced as he heard him reprimand the two arguing brothers. With a sigh he turned back to his workbench, looking over the various pieces that he needed to construct his laptop. He heard the door sound again, and slightly confused he inclined his head. He was a little surprised that Splinter had decided to return.

"Sensei?" he uttered.

"Guess again pipsqueak."

Donnie caught his breath and woodenly glanced over his shoulder. He swallowed nervously, not liking the stance or tone of voice his older brother was using as he stood menacingly in front of his only escape. Oh no. He must have overheard the conversation he'd had with Splinter. The poor boy felt himself grow cold.

"Raph, wh-what do you want?"

"We're going to have a little chat Donnie."

Donatello's heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute and for some unfathomable reason he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. Even as Raphael seized the edge of his chair and spun him round, causing him to grip the seat, he stayed frozen.

"Alright brainiac, spill. What did'ja say to Leo? What did'ja tell Master Splinter?"

For a moment Donnie could only shake his head.

This only seemed to infuriate Raphael further and he roughly shook the chair that he still had hold of. "Tell me what you said Donnie!" he spat at him.

Donatello felt himself involuntarily start to quiver. Good grief, Raph looked ready to rend him limb by limb. He tore his tongue down, that had become glued to the roof of his mouth and forced himself to speak. "I-I didn't say anything Raph," he stammered.

"Don't lie to me gap tooth! Leo knows somethin' and Master Splinter told us to keep away from you, so must have said something!"

"B-but I didn't!" Donnie protested. "All, all I said was that I wasn't feeling all that great," Raphael eyed him closely as if evaluating if he was telling the truth or not. He swallowed down the nervous knot in his throat and attempted to push himself further into his chair.

Raphael seemed to perceive this as a declaration of guilt because without warning he grabbed Donnie by the ankles and dragged him off of his perch. The poor boy yelped as his head bounced off the seat and he landed with a horrible 'bump!' on the cold hard floor.

"So help me, I swear if you've said anythin'-"

"Raph please! I-I haven't said a word to anyone, I swear!" he bleated helplessly. "All-all I said to Master Splinter wa-was that y-you scared me, ba-back in the dojo! That's it!"

Raph's acidic green eyes narrowed and after a moment's contemplation he seized the front of Donnie's plastron and hauled him in close. "That's all it better be wimpzilla," he growled before throwing him back down and adding in a swift kick to his chest for good measure.

"Raph! What the heck are you doing?!"

Donnie groaned inwardly, raising a hand to conceal half his face as Leo appeared out of nowhere. His oldest brother's flipping stealth was improving everyday it seemed. Neither of them heard him open the door.

"Back off teacher's pet!" was Raphael expected, belligerent response.

"I don't know what's going on, but leave Donnie alone!"

As glad as Donatello was to see Leo, his timing was rotten. His instinctive nature had caught wind that something was wrong and even though he was clueless to what that was, Donnie was sure Leonardo was going to be pretty much glued to his side until he found out the truth. Keeping quiet had suddenly become a whole lot harder.

"I'm finished here anyway," Raph snapped.

Leo shouldered past Raphael to reach him but a helping hand was the last thing that Donnie wanted. As his oldest brother crouched to assist him, Donnie snatched his arm away from him.

"Donnie, you okay?"

Despite the guilt he felt earlier about sending Leo away the first time, this time Donnie bristled. He hated being perceived as the 'weakest' one out of his brothers and although he knew Leo meant no offence by his words, Donnie just snapped. With Raph physically hounding him to keep a stupid secret that he would have kept regardless and Leo on a sudden crusade to look out for him, he had simply had enough.

"I'm fine!" he burst out with. "Just leave me alone!"

He noted Raph's quirked eye ridge and Leo's startled expression. He dragged himself up, knocking away Leo's outstretched hand with a grimace. "Will you _please_ just get out and leave me alone!" Where his voice came from he didn't know, Donnie just knew that he hadn't been this angry and upset a day in his young life.

There was a sudden sharp crack of a familiar cane on the floor and silence descended across the lab. "What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter demanded.

"I-I heard voices so I came in," Leo immediately admitted bowing his head. "I'm sorry sensei."

Raphael was obviously less forth coming and just glared at the ground, probably angry that he got caught.

"I told both of you to stay away from Donatello's laboratory for the rest of the day and it takes you less than ten minutes to disobey me?" Splinter admonished the two older siblings.

Both brothers now had their sights set on the floor and Donnie watch silently as Splinter swept a hand towards the lab's exit. "Dojo, both of you, now!" he ordered sharply.

Donatello watched mutely as Splinter swept out behind the pair as they shuffled out and briefly glanced back before he left. "I am sorry Donatello," he said quietly. "We will leave you in peace."

Donnie nodded in reply and turned about to return to his workbench as he heard the door squeal shut. He clambered awkwardly into his chair feeling the ache in his chest where he was pretty certain Raph had bruised his ribs. He momentarily held an arm across his plastron and stared down at the pieces of his unmade laptop. The boy reached out for a circuit board, and his vision abruptly blurred as the dormant lump in his throat returned with avengence.

Donatello blinked furiously, struggling to push the unwanted tears back where they came from. His breast jolted from a surprise sob of frustration and he scrunched his eyes shut as the building anguish burnt from the corners of his eyes, forcing their way free despite his efforts to stop them. "Leave me alone!" he growled at the wetness that began to slide across his olive cheeks. He scrubbed a furious hand across his eyes but still they wouldn't relent. A secondary sob of desperation heaved at his chest and escaped up his throat. "No, no, no, NO! Stop it!" Donnie thrust a fist to his mouth but the mess of conflicted emotions inside him won out.

Donnie slammed his hands against his workstation with an angry shout and swept them across scattering his carefully acquired circuit boards onto the floor with an unforgiving clatter. Still fighting the sobs and the wretched tears, the boy collapsed, his head falling against his folded arms. Why, oh why was he the weak one?

XXXX


	5. Seeing Sense

**Sorry for the wait dear readers but now we are within sight of the finishing line!**

XXXX

Chapter 5 Seeing Sense

It had been seven days since Raph had been sent to the dojo along with Leo after disobeying Master Splinter. He had them do 20 flips, then polish and clean the entire dojo, along with the training weapons they used. Then their father had given them a long lecture on the importance of respecting their elders and each other, following orders and being mindful of other people's feelings. It had been dinner time by the time they were finally finished. It had certainly humbled Raph and definitely knocked him down a peg or two, not that he would have openly admitted that to anyone. Leo took his punishment with great grace, not that that was much of a surprise. He'd always hated disappointing Master Splinter.

The following days passed slowly, painfully slowly if Raphael was honest with himself. His outside demeanor never changed but inside his thoughts were in overdrive. Everyday started like every other but Leonardo had watched him like a hawk, he also hovered closely to Donnie when he finally came out of his lab.

That was the other niggling thing, Donnie's own demeanor had changed. He gave Raph tremendously wide berths, he never stayed in the same room as him and he always regarded Raph as a gazelle would a hungry lion. He had become downright fearful of him. And quiet! He had stopped talking, only speaking respectfully in the dojo during lessons and then it was only ever a 'hai sensei' or 'no sensei' as appropriate. Raphael didn't know why but it had started to greatly unsettle him. As much as he had wanted Donatello to keep his secret, he hadn't wanted this to happen. It was all too strange and he didn't know what to do about it.

Raph was currently sat in the sunken seating area, idly pressing the buttons on his prized cassette player that he had managed to salvage from the sewers the year before. He regarded Leo and Mikey play pinball, both standing atop a wooden crate so that they could reach the controls properly. The lab door suddenly sounded and Raphael watched as Donnie timidly trotted down the steps. Donnie must had felt his eyes upon him because he looked up at Raph and blanched before running across the main room.

Raph's features creased in consternation. He was just sitting here. He hadn't said anything. He wasn't even glaring. He let out a breath as he saw Leo quickly jump off the box and caper after Donnie who'd opted to run to the kitchen and out of his scrutiny.

Raphael sighed again and slouched back pushing his cassette player onto the sofa next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts Raphael?" asked a familiar voice.

Raph started and looked over his shoulder. "Sensei," he immediately sprang to his feet and turned about.

"Is there something bothering you my son?"

Raphael glanced to the side and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah," he said after a beat. "There is actually," he admitted.

Splinter motioned to him. "Follow me. Let us find some privacy."

Moments later they were standing in the dojo. Raph flexed his fists uneasily as his father laid his sights upon him.

"Care to share your concerns Raphael?"

"I, um-," he didn't want to admit the whole truth but it would do no harm to admit to 'parts' of it. Would it? He took a deep sigh and stared at the floor. "I-I said somethin' to Donnie that I shouldn't have sensei," amongst other things, his mind whispered. "An-and now he's avoidin' me and not talkin' and I-I don't know what to do about it," he finally confessed.

"Yes, Donatello has pulled inside of himself over recent days," Splinter agreed. "He has refused to speak to me about it. Are you saying that you believe it is your fault?"

Raph hesitated. There was no point beating around the bush. "It is my fault sensei," he openly admitted.

"Then I suggest, that you apologise to him," his father said simply.

Raphael blinked. "That's it? No long speeches, just 'apologise to him?'"

"You have admitted that you were in the wrong. The right step, the logical step, the only step, is to apologise to your brother."

Raph made a face, there was that familiar wisdom that was missing. But it wasn't as easy as that. Donnie ran out the room every time he saw him. Oh heck, he'd figure something out. "Hai sensei," he finally vocalised.

XXXX

Raphael had barely left the dojo when he caught sight of Mikey playing with something in the seating pit. With a suspicious tilt of his head he approached. As he got close enough Raphael's stomach suddenly dropped. There was a horrid whirring, whiney sound, a 'click!' followed by a clumsy but horrible plastic 'crack!'

"MIKEY!"

Michelangelo spun around on the spot, caught red handed and produced a idiotic sheepish grin. "Er, heh, hey Raph," was all he could find to say.

"You _broke_ my tape deck Mikey?!"

"Er, noooo," Mikey tried to hide the evidence behind his back but it was a futile gesture.

Raph was on top of his baby brother in an instant and wrenched his arm back to seize his prized possession back.

"Ah! OW! Raph, I'm sorry bro okay? I just wanted to see how it worked!"

Raph stared down at what looked like to him a completely wrecked tape deck. "Then you ask me first knuckle head!" He threw Mikey's arm back. "You've wrecked it! And the tape inside it is ruined! Why do you always break my stuff Mikey?!" he shouted.

"I-I don't break them I er, I make them more, interesting?" he defended lamely.

Raph suddenly saw red. He threw the tape deck down with a hollow clatter and leapt after his baby brother who swiftly jumped out of the way. "Mikey you are TOAST!" he bellowed as he took after him intent of noogying him until he begged for mercy.

XXXX

Donnie staggered into the kitchen, slightly out of breath due to the rising panic he'd felt when he walked past Raphael. Had it really got this bad? He couldn't bring himself to stay in the same room as his older brother. It was hard enough being in the dojo with him but thankfully Master Splinter had yet to pair him with Raph during their one against one lessons. That in itself was a small relief but he just couldn't go on like this. He couldn't run away every time he saw Raph. They lived under the same roof for goodness sake! What could he possibly-

"Donnie?"

Donatello near jumped out of his shell at the sound of the sudden albeit familiar voice. He looked back and saw Leo, his current living shadow. Internally he gave a deep long sigh. Whenever he left his lab or his bedroom Leo was always there right behind him. He should've known better.

"Hey Donnie, you okay today?" he asked trying to spur another conversation that wasn't going to happen.

Donatello slowly turned around to face his oldest brother and gave a small nod of his head. He didn't know when he had made the conscious decision but he'd stopped talking altogether, save for the Dojo. At least this way no word could slip past his mouth and betray anything. It didn't stop Leonardo from pressing though.

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting really worried about you."

Once more Donnie nodded. He hated not being able to tell Leo anything but this was the only way he could ensure no further 'slip ups'. As this thought crossed his mind, his shoulders sagged slightly.

"Donnie-?" Leo reached out for him when the hum of background voices suddenly became a lot more audible.

"Mikey you are TOAST!"

The angry sound of Raphael's voice caused Donatello's body to involuntarily stiffen.

A look that was a clear combination of annoyance and concern crossed Leonardo's face. With a brief glance over his shoulder he looked back at Donnie seeming torn about what he should do.

Donnie gave him a meaningful look and inclined his sights and head to the doorway.

Leo sighed and thankfully took the hint. "You're right," he uttered. "I'd better go stop them," he then reached forward and squeezed his little brother's shoulder. "I'll be right back Donnie."

Donnie made a face. 'Of course you will,' he thought as Leo swiftly darted outside to save Michelangelo from whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.

Donatello listened intently until he was convinced the coast was clear. He slunk out of the kitchen and peered across the main living area and thankfully nobody was in sight. He was about to dash across back to his lab when something caught his eye in the seating pit. He ventured closer and canted his head as he realised what he was staring at. It was that tape deck that Raph had salvaged a little way back. It looked a little sorry for itself though. It didn't take much of an imagination to guess that this was what he'd yelled at Mikey about.

Interest piqued Donnie jumped into the pit and picked up the tape deck and examined it from every angle. The cassette chamber door had obviously been pulled too hard and had snapped out of its holdings. The strands of the cassette were wrapped about the inner workings but were still intact. He bit his bottom lip in thought. It wouldn't take too much effort to fix.

Forgetting about everything else, Donnie plonked himself down on the floor and began to untangle the cassette tape as carefully as possible. Once that was done he removed the small screwdriver that he habitually kept in his belt and got to work with fixing the tape deck's cassette chamber door.

Donnie was just returning the mended cassette to the tape deck to check that it still played when a shadow suddenly fell over him.

"Donnie?" it said and it sure wasn't Leo.

XXXX

Raphael was disappointed when Leo suddenly appeared and demanded that he let Mikey go. They had a silent stand off until Raph couldn't bothered to hold his older brother's glare any longer. He'd subsequently dropped Mikey who emitted a startled yelp and stalked off. Whatever, he had more important things to do right now. Not that Leo would have believed him.

Raphael was almost pleased when he spied Donnie sitting out in the open in the centre of the seating pit. He jumped down and approached and just as quickly stalled. He felt nervous all of a sudden. As his shadow fell across Donnie's shell the boy immediately stiffened.

"Donnie?" he started, hoping that his younger brother would actually turn around and face him. "Can I, er can I talk to you?"

Donatello stiffly glanced over his shoulder looking extremely worried.

Raph flexed his hands and was suddenly at a loss for words. Darn it! Why was this so freaking hard?! 'Come on Raph, find some common ground,' he thought. It was then that he realised that Donatello was working on something. A way in!

"Whatcha workin' on Donnie?"

If anything Donnie looked even more worried and out of pure curiosity Raph tilted his head and shifted around to see what Donatello had in his hands. It was only then that he caught a glimpse of his brainiac brother's screwdriver and the edge of his broken tape deck.

Before he could check what came from his mouth Raph once more saw red. "My tape deck!" he shouted. "First Mikey breaks it and then you butcher it for spare parts?!"

The worry upon Donnie's face snapped instantly into pure unadulterated fear. He shook his head wildly. "No!" he bleated, his first word to Raphael in days. "I-"

But Raphael's temper got the better of him again. "Why?! Why would you do that? You just have to dissect everything, don'tcha Donnie?!"

An undeniable sheen of tears slid across Donatello's bright brown eyes and with a terrified half sob, the little genius leapt to his feet and ran.

Raph glared after him and then down at the tape deck that lay on its side on the ground. It took a second but Raph then canted his head. Wait a minute. It was in one piece. Raph picked it up and gasped. The cassette was fixed too! He shut the chamber door and tentatively pressed the play button. The chorus of one of Metallica's songs suddenly blared out and Raph grinned. He quickly turned it back off. It wasn't broken! It was fixed! Donnie had fixed his tape deck! He'd fixed it! He'd-

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! Raph squeezed his eyes shut at his own idiocy. He'd yelled at Donnie, who was already on edge because of him anyway. Without even thinking he had suddenly made everything a hundred times worse. He glanced around and heard a 'clunk!' as Donnie clipped one of the bars of the turnstiles as he ducked underneath them.

Raphael's heart literally skipped a beat. "Donnie! Donnie wait!" he scrambled out of the pit and took off after him, tape deck now left forgotten on the floor.

Although all of them had been forbidden to leave the lair, Raphael didn't hesitate as at full speed he slid under the turnstiles and quickly regained his footing without missing a beat. "Donnie! Please! I'm sorry!" he bellowed but it was too late. Donatello was out of sight. He was gone.

Raph balled his fists as a horrible feeling tightened in his chest. A feeling that he had refused to accept over a week ago. He was suddenly very afraid. He shuddered a sigh. "What _have_ I done?" he uttered.

XXXX


	6. Big Brothers Do Cry

**Patience pays off huh? Well my dear readers here's the final chapter of 'Ain't No Cry Baby'. It's been blast and I really enjoyed sharing this story with you all. Thank you all who taken interest in my turtle tot tale :)**

Chapter 6 Big Brothers Do Cry

Without any forethought Raphael jumped off the platform and started running. Even though the train tracks had long been abandoned he knew Donatello still had the common sense to get off them as soon as possible. As soon as he spotted the opening that lead to the sewers, Raph was down it. He had to find Donnie and he had to find him fast.

XXXX

Donnie never heard Raphael shout after him all he knew was that he wanted to get away as far as possible. He didn't really register when he ended up in the sewers but suddenly the ground felt extremely wet beneath his feet. Still he ran his common sense overwhelmed by the primitive need to get away. His efforts soon found the youngster on a narrow walkway with a fast flowing water channel beside it.

Heart pounding Donnie began running down the walkway, his mind a mess of conflicting emotions and thoughts. Raphael's last outburst had just sent poor Donnie over the edge. What was wrong with him? Really, he didn't even give him a chance to explain what he was doing! He just jumped conclusions and picked the most negative one! Why?! Tears started to blur his vision and Donnie absently swiped a hand across his eyes.

That's when it happened. His foot struck something slippery and suddenly his feet were no longer underneath him. With a startled cry he slipped sideways, his right shoulder slamming into the cold wet stone before he tumbled over the edge.

"DONNIE!"

Donatello's hand snapped out just before the channel's water claimed him and looked up to see Raphael running along the walkway toward him. Then he heard an ominous sound. A sound that filled Donnie with dread. Rushing water, a roar that got louder the closer it got. Suddenly all the fear he held in his older brother disintegrated. He snapped his eyes back up and caught sights with him.

"RAPH!"

XXXX

Raphael's heart almost stopped when he saw Donnie slip. That water was so fast and he didn't want to think about what would happen if Donnie fell in but tumble the youngster did. His hand snapped out at the last moment but Raph still yelled his younger brother's name.

He was almost there mere seconds away when a terrifying sound met his ears. It was a sound that he and all his brothers were very familiar with. Rushing water. Living in the sewers how could you not be? Raph saw the panic, an untold fear that abruptly welled in his sibling's eyes.

"RAPH!"

Raphael's hand reached out, the water roared and gushed and with a yell of fear and disbelief the rushing wave slammed into Donnie's body. It was with a gurgled shriek that the boy was pulled under the water and instantly away leaving poor Raph reaching out to thin air.

No.

He was gone. Donatello, his little brother was gone.

"No," Raph whimpered in denial, even as the tension in his chest twisted tight and painful. How could he have let this happen? How could he?! He was the older brother. He was the one who should've been looking out for Donnie, not persecuting him to look out for himself.

A soreness started to swell at the back of his throat, where it bloomed and pushed painfully. Raph felt the sting as bitter tears began to burn the corners of his eyes. The sob bubbled up his throat quite unexpectedly and before he knew it deep reverberating waves surged through his breast. Great glassy streams coursed his cheeks as the guilt, the fear, the grief suddenly took strong hold and refused to let him go. What was he going to do? What was he going to tell everyone?

"D-Donnie, I'm-I'm so s-sorry," Raph uttered, his knees giving way beneath him as he fell to the ground. He didn't know how long he stayed there, cradled by the damp and semi darkness with the gushing water still rushing alongside. It felt like an eternity and the sobs continued to heave his chest.

Then he heard it. What was it? A faint cry? It was hard to tell over the noise of the water. The boy was about to dismiss it when-

"RAPH!"

Raphael's heart was suddenly beating a mile a minute. "Donnie," he breathed. Without hesitation he scrambled to his feet and ran toward the terrified voice.

Raph skidded to a halt when he saw Donnie, clinging to the side of the channel although how he was unsure he was just elated that his little brother was still alive. "Don hang on! I'm comin'," the boy ran the closing distance and knelt to the edge of the walkway and reached down.

Raph then spotted Donatello's salvation, a missing brick in the channel wall. The water still flowed fast and unforgiving but Donnie's fingers gripped inside the hole just barely hanging on. It was clear his grip was weakening by the second. Fuelled by renewed determination Raphael strained as he extended out his arm as far as he could reach without falling in himself.

"Raph, hurry please," Donnie bleated fearfully. "Th-The bricks are coming loose!"

"I'm tryin'!" the turtle boy snapped. Why did he have to be so freaking short?! "Donnie can you reach me?"

Donatello tentatively flexed a hand and let out a startled squeal as the brick he was holding gave way a fraction too much. "Aaah!" the water poured around him and seemed to snake about him like a sea serpent dragging at his body pulling him and trying to claim him to the waters.

With a terrifying jolt the brick suddenly gave up the ghost, completely tearing itself from the wall and with it Donatello himself. "NO!" the youngster screamed.

Raphael lurched forward as his stubbornness and the desperate need to save his brother surged through him. How he managed to reach him he didn't know but he wasn't about to question it. Damn it! He wasn't losing Donnie again! His hand clamped around his brother's wrist and with the sudden momentum of Donatello added to the equation Raph's plastron slammed into the ground. He heard something crack and it hurt like hell but all that he pushed to the back of his mind as he dragged Donnie up and out of the water.

Once safe and clear of the edge they both collapsed, Donnie coughing and spluttering as he rid himself of the water that he'd swallowed during his ordeal.

Panting from his exertions Raph glanced up at his younger brother and suddenly felt a barrage of conflicting emotions build up inside him. He'd almost lost him and for the most stupid reason. The feeling began to build and the anger began to burn. Before he knew what was happening the dam burst and Raphael couldn't control the swirling storm. Words poured out and the pain swelled and filled his throat that his voice cracked consistently as he tried to speak.

"Don't-don't y-ya ever d-do anythin' tha-that st-stupid again! Y-you sca-scared the hell outtah-outtah me!"

Donnie stared back at him looking utterly bewildered at the outburst. Seeing the confused expression triggered something inside Raph. With a sob he lurched forward and snatched his little brother into a tight embrace. Donnie gave a startled squeak and resisted at first but Raph didn't let go.

"I-I'm sorry Donnie," he wept, ignoring the fresh tears that flowed relentlessly. "I-I'm so sorry. I d-din't mean it, I-I din't mean any-any of it. I couldn't-," Raph choked on his own words as he tried to explain but his emotions were so intense that he couldn't bring himself to push the final line past his throat. "I could-couldn't- I just couldn't-"

"Admit that you get scared?"

Raphael froze as Donatello finished his sentence for him. The breath tremored in his chest. "Donnie I'm sorry," he whimpered.

He suddenly felt his little brother's arms wrap about him. "It's okay," Donnie whispered, his embrace tightening as if to emphasize his words. "Apology accepted."

The sobs resumed, shuddering through his chest as he continued to cling to his sibling. What had he done to deserve such an understanding and forgiving brother?

XXXX

Raph and Donnie walked back to the lair in silence as it was quite clear that nothing else needed to be said. They were in sight of the platform when Donnie broke the quiet.

"What are you going to say to Master Splinter?"

There was only one thing that he could say to sensei. "The truth."

As they both ducked under the turnstiles a blur of leaf green and orange practically bowled them over.

"Dudes! There you are! Where have you been?! Master Splinter been wigging out!"

"We were jus-"

There was a familiar crack of a cane against the ground followed by a strident voice. "Michelangelo! Go assist Leonardo with your chores, now."

"Hai sensei," Mikey immediately said before running off.

Master Splinter then cast a firm glare on Raph and Donnie, hands resting atop his cane he spoke to them sternly. "You both left the lair?" he said knowingly.

Donnie and Raph answered in unison. "Hai sensei."

"Then you will both explain yourselves," he gave a flick of his hand. "Go to the dojo, now."

Obediently the brothers obeyed.

XXXX

Moments later the boys were knelt on the dojo floor wrapped in blankets, enduring the glare of their father as he demanded their explanation.

Raph swapped glances with Donnie who nodded encouragingly. He took a breath and began. "It's a bit of a long story sensei."

"I have nothing but time Raphael," Splinter said patiently.

Head bowed Raph recounted his story. "A few days ago, I-I snuck outtah bed and watched a late night horror film. When I went back to bed I kept thinkin' about the monster in the film, I-I was to afraid to sleep and Donatello heard me," he raised his green eyes to glance across at his brother as he delivered his next line. "I said some bad thing things to him and scared him into being quiet about what he saw. The rest I think ya sorta know sensei," Raph uttered. "But just a little while ago after we spoke I found Donnie and thought he was butchering my tape deck that Mikey broke. I yelled at him and he ran out. I only then realised that he fixed it," he eyed Donnie again, the apology clear from his look alone.

Splinter nodded sombrely. "Continue Raphael."

"I should've come and got you sensei but all I wanted was to find Donnie and I wasn't thinkin' about anythin' else. I followed Donnie into the sewers an-," here Raph gave an unexpected hiccup of guilt at the recollection. He never thought just recounting such recent events would cause such a strong emotional response. "And I saw Donnie slip and fall into a drainage channel. I tried to save him bu-but he got swept away when there was a huge surge of water," here Raph paused and drew a slightly shuddering sigh. The remembering of the scene chilled the youngster to the core of his bones and his voice began to crack. "I-I thought I'd-I'd lost him an-and I din't know what to do," his head sagged and he closed his eyes fast shut. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened them a crack to see Donnie's hand resting there. And the look in his bright chestnut eyes told him the truth. That night Donatello had only been there to reassure him, comfort him as was in his nature. He suddenly felt like such a rotten big brother. Despite everything that he had put poor Donnie through, he had forgiven him, just like that and it made Raphael wonder if he'd had done the same thing if he'd been in Donatello's place.

Still holding Donnie's reassuring gaze Raph finished his story. "Then I heard ya an-an it was like I had gotten another chance. I managed to drag ya out though I don't know how," he then looked up at Splinter. "And that's what happened sensei."

Splinter nodded slowly, his expression unreadable as he looked over at Donnie. "Donatello, is that a fair account of what transpired?"

Donnie's response was immediate. "Hai sensei, it is and I'm sorry that I ran out of the lair, it was a stupid thing to do," he ended bowing his head.

"It was irresponsible of you Donatello, yes but understandable considering the circumstances," Splinter pulled a thoughtful hand down the length of his beard. "I believe you've both have learnt much from this experience my sons but to go without punishment would be unwise."

"Hai sensei," the boys chimed together.

As their father contemplated their fate, both brothers chanced another glance at each other. "I really am sorry Donnie," Raphael whispered.

"I know," Donnie hushed back. "It's okay," Raph felt himself smile but Donnie hadn't finished. "Raph, you know I would've kept your secret anyway."

Raphael's face creased guiltily as he glanced away. He felt a tug on his shoulder, he peered back up. "Hey, it's okay," Donnie whispered reassuringly. "I know what you're like, you're my brother," the sympathetic smile he then received had the boy reaching for his sibling's hand and giving it a thankful squeeze.

Raphael cast a swift glance at Master Splinter still pacing before them as he mulled over what punishment would no doubt be befitting for them. It didn't really matter what their father decided though, no. Nothing would compare to the lesson he had learned over the past week, and almost losing a brother was punishment enough, especially knowing that he was the one responsible. He was never going to make that mistake again.

"Hey Donnie, ya won't tell anyone about what happened in the sewer or in here, will ya?" he said it with a small smirk.

The smirk was returned and his younger brother's eyes seemed to sparkle as he uttered, "you know I won't and that's the truth, brother."

XXXX


End file.
